Our Little Things
by Fuzai
Summary: Lingkungan Uchiha membentuk kepribadian Sasuke menjadi dingin. Dimulai dari senyuman, perlahan Sasuke sedikit berubah. Kemudian bergandengan tangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan sebuah pelukan? Chibi SasuNaru. Ada ItaKyuu juga. Kumpulan fict pendek.
1. 1st : Senyuman

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : Chibi SasuNaru, Ide (sangat) pasaran, Typo(s), Aneh, Gak jelas(?), dll.

Hai minna! Fuu coba bikin kumpulan fic pendek nih. Seperti biasa, SasuNaru dong tentunya. Isinya tentang masa kecil SasuNaru versi Fuu. : ) Tiap chapter bisa jadi cerita lepas bisa juga berhubungan. Nah, silahkan dibaca minna!

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

1st : Senyuman

Keluarga adalah hal pertama yang membentuk kepribadian seseorang. Keluarga merupakan awal dari proses sosialisasi. Seorang anak cenderung meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Tinggal di lingkungan Uchiha membuatnya pendiam dan dingin untuk ukuran seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun.

Kini, keluarga Uchiha tengah menghadiri peresmian perusahaan cabang Namikaze. Tentu Fugaku dan Mikoto melibatkan kedua putranya. Mereka ingin mengenalkan Sasuke dan Itachi pada dunia bisnis yang akan mereka wariskan nanti.

Suasana ballroom tempat perayaan berdirinya perusahaan cabang Namikaze ramai seperti pesta pada umumnya. Beberapa orang berbincang mengenai bisnis atau hanya berbasa-basi. Sebagian lainnya menikmati musik sambil makan ataupun sekedar duduk santai.

"Lama tak bertemu Namikaze-san," sapa Fugaku formal. Ia beserta keluarganya menghampiri teman lamanya.

"Ck, tak perlu seformal itu Fugaku," komentar Minato, kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Namikaze.

"Hn," balas Fugaku selayaknya seorang Uchiha. Minato hanya tertawa melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang satu itu tak berubah sedikit pun. Kemudian keduanya pun membicarakan banyak hal. Minato lebih aktif berbicara tentunya.

Mikoto dan Kushina, istri Minato, tak ubahnya sahabat kental yang berpisah sekian lama. Mereka melepas rindu dengan saling bercerita. Apapun menjadi bahasan mereka. Mulai dari kisah semasa sekolah hingga trend fashion kala itu. Mereka sepertinya melupakan putra mereka.

Itachi lebih memilih mendengarkan percakapan ayahnya, sementara Sasuke diam saja dihadapan Naruto. Putra Minato, Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan raut penuh minat. Ia jarang bertemu orang sebayanya tak heran jika ia senang mengetahui ada anak seusianya. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Namaku Naluto, namamu ciapa?" tanya Naruto, cadel masih menghiasi kalimatnya.

"Sasuke," balas Sasuke bernada datar, khas Uchiha.

"Calam kenal Cacuke," kata Naruto, sambil tersenyum ramah menampilkan deretan gigi susunya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat Naruto belum bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan baik. Ia hanya menggumakan 'Hn,' tanpa membalas senyum Naruto. Ck, sok dewasa kau Sasuke.

"Kata kaa-chan, kalau ceceorang telcenyum pada kita, kita juga halus telcenyum. Apa Cacu tidak bica telcenyum?" tanya Naruto polos nan lugu.

Bungsu Uchiha tersebut tak mengerti. Pasalnya selama ini ayahnya hanya memasang wajah stoic khas Uchiha meski sesorang tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya mana yang benar?

"Cacu? Apa Cacu tidak bica telcenyum?" ulang Naruto sekali lagi. Ia pikir tadi Sasuke tak mendengar pertanyaannya sehingga diam saja.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Tanggapan tersebut dirasa cukup olehnya untuk menghentikan ocehan Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya dia salah.

"Kalau Cacu tak bica telcenyum, sini Nalu ajali,"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Kemudian ia memasang senyum lebarnya. Naruto tampak begitu manis melebihi kadar kemanisan bocah seusianya.

"Nah, coba Cacu telcenyum,"

Enam puluh detik berlalu. Sasuke tak juga tersenyum. Ck, dasar Uchiha. Tersenyum sebentar saja apa susahnya sih? Naruto pun berinisiatif dengan menekan kedua pipi Sasuke agar ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Merasa tak nyaman Sasuke pun menjauhkan tangan mungil Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Membuat Cacu telcenyum," jawabnya. Sekali lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama pada wajah Sasuke. Namun kali ini wajah Sasuke malah terlihat aneh dan membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha, wajah Cacu lucu,"

"Itu kan perbuatanmu,"

"Coalnya Cacu tak mau telcenyum sih," gerutu Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Hei, dia sudah memberikan senyum terbaiknya, Uchiha itu malah tak mau membalasnya.

"Ha aah." Melihatnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil. Rasanya tak salah bila ia menuruti keinginan bocah pirang di hadapannya. Toh senyuman hanya sebuah hal kecil bukan?

"Yaaaay, telnyata Cacu bica cenyum," sorak Naruto senang.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum manis dan kali ini Sasuke membalasnya. Sasuke tak menyangka berbagi senyuman akan semenyenangkan ini. Nah, tak ada salahnya untuk tersenyum kan Sasuke?

1st : Seyuman

–Selesai–

Wohoo, bukannya ngelanjutin multichap Fuu malah nulis cerita baru. Yah, daripada idenya nganggur. Ide cerita ini muncul begitu aja di otak Fuu. Waktu itu temen Fuu pernah maksa Fuu senyum kayak Naruto maksa Sasuke. Kepikiran deh nulis fic ini.

Gimana readers sekalian? Berikan komentar dan Saran kalian di kotak review ya! Kalau mau request buat cerita di chap selanjutnya juga boleh. Asal Chibi SasuNaru ya.

Nah, Fuu pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa! /lambaikan tangan/


	2. 2nd : Bergandengan Tangan

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : Chibi SasuNaru, Ide (sangat) pasaran, Typo(s), Aneh, Gak jelas(?), dll.

Hai minna! Fuu kembali lagi dengankumpulan fic pendek nih. Kali ini temanya bergandengan tangan. Kita lihat yuk, gimana tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto. : )

Balasan Review :

Guest : Iyaa (^.^)

SNlop : Kumpulan fict pendek sih, jadi mungkin paling panjang sekitar 1K words. : )

Yurika46 : Hai juga Yurika-san. Sama-sama. : )

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya : ) Yosh! Silahkan dibaca minna! : )

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

2nd : Bergandengan Tangan

Taman Kanak-Kanak Konoha terlihat ramai pagi ini. Berbagai kendaraan, mulai dari mobil hingga sepeda terparkir rapi di halamannya. Hilir mudik orang tua dan anaknya seolah menjadi pemandangan biasa tiap hari pertama masuk setelah libur panjang.

Seorang ibu dan anaknya turun dari mobil bewarna hitam metalik. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan tersebut menggandeng buah hatinya. Ibu dan anak bersurai raven yang serupa tersebut melangkah di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju bangunan bercat warna-warni di ujungnya.

"Sasu nggak mau digandeng lagi," putus Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan sang ibu yang mengenggam tangannya. Ia pun berjalan cepat ke kelas barunya, mendahului ibunya. Mikoto menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya tersebut. Menurutnya Sasuke bersikap terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran bocah TK. Apa dia salah mendidiknya ya?

Sakuke tampak kebingungan di lorong sekolah barunya. Ada enam ruangan. Ia tak tahu kelasnya yang mana. Salah sendiri meninggalkan ibunya yang berniat mengantarnya. Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya, ramai. Dimana-mana pemandangan ibu yang tengah menggandeng anaknya menyapa iris onyx miliknya.

"Kekanak-kanakan," gumam Sasuke seolah dia bukan anak-anak lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke. Ia pun meraih tangan Sasuke. Namun ditepis oleh bocah berambut raven tersebut. Rupanya ia masih bersikukuh tidak ingin digandeng oleh ibunya. Mikoto hanya dapat menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Mikoto," panggil sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal wanita berambut raven tersebut. Refleks, Mikoto menoleh kebelakang. Kushina menghampirinya, tak lupa dengan Naruto yang digandengnya.

"Ah, Kushina. Rupanya kau juga mengantar Naru-chan," ujar Mikoto.

Belum sempat Kushina mengomentari ucapan Mikoto, Naruto sudah menyelanya dengan menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

"Kok Cacu nggak digandeng Mikoto ba-chan?" tanyanya polos.

"Sasuke sedang tidak ingin digandeng," jawab Mikoto apa adanya.

Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kushina. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian meraih tangan mungil seputih porselen tersebut. Namun Sasuke lebih dulu menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

"Cacu nggak mau gandengan cama Nalu?" ujar Naruto. Biru langit yang dipancarkan oleh matanya sedikit meredup karena kecewa.

"Cacu benci Nalu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tak seperti biasanya, nada ceria itu digantikan oleh suara lirih.

Sasuke sama sekali tak membenci Naruto. Dan lagi, ia tak suka Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia lebih suka dengan Naruto yang ceria dan menurutnya agak cerewet. Ia masih ingin melihat senyuman yang diberikan padanya waktu itu.

Sasuke pun meraih tangan tan milik Naruto. Aneh, bagi Sasuke tangan tan tersebut berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak seperti tangan sang ayah yang besar dengan permukaan agak kasar. Bukan juga seperti milik ibunya yang senantiasa menggandengnya. Atau pun tangan kakaknya yang seringkali terasa dingin.

Tangan Naruto rasanya lembut dan pas sekali dalam genggaman Sasuke. Kehangatan yang entah darimana seolah dihantarkan oleh tangan tan tersebut. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto. Ia tak mau melepasnya agar tak kehilangan kehangatan itu.

"Sasu suka Naru," tanggap Sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Yaayy, telnyata Cacu nggak benci Nalu," Naruto bersorak. Kembali memperlihatkan senyuman yang disukai Sasuke. "Nalu juga cuka Cacu," lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang.

Barusan kedua bocah tersebut layaknya kekasih yang menyatakan perasaan mereka. Tapi janganlah berpikir macam-macam. Toh, hal itu wajar mengingat betapa polosnya seorang anak seusia mereka.

"Ne, Cacu, ayo kita ke kelas," ajaknya, menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto yang membawa tangannya.

Kushina tersenyum melihatnya. Sementara Mikoto tak habis pikir, begitu mudahnya anak bungsunya luluh oleh bocah pirang tersebut. Kehadiran Naruto membawa perubahan, meski kecil, pada buah hatinya itu.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu Sasuke tak sedikitpun melepaskan tangan Naruto, bahkan di dalam kelas sekalipun. Naruto tak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Buktinya, saat mereka berkenalan di depan kelas, mereka tetap bergandengan sambil maju ke depan. Tempat duduk pun sebangku, agar tangan mereka tetap menyatu. Ck, dasar. Katanya tak ingin digandeng, mengapa sekarang kau tak kunjung melepas tangan Naruto eh, Sasuke?

2nd : Bergandengan Tangan

–Selesai–

Entah kenapa kepikiran aja masalah gandengan tangan. Padahal selama ini nggak ada yang mau nggandeng Fuu #curhat.

Well, publish pertama di tahun 2015 nih. Meskipun bisa dibilang terlambat, tapi sekali lagi, selamat tahun baru minna! Semoga resolusi tahun 2015 tercapai semua. : )

Ada yang mau request Chibi SasuNaru selanjutnya?


	3. 3rd : Pelukan

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : Chibi SasuNaru, Typo(s), Pendek, Mostly Description, and many more. . .

Hai minna!

Masih ingat sama Fuu XD #plak Oke, lupakan.

Pertama-tama, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya ditujukan untuk yang membaca, mereview, mem-favorite, mem-follow, dan menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. : ) : )

Well, ini request-an dari Ryuusuke583. Ada beberapa (banyak) detail yang nggak Fuu masukkan dalam cerita ini. Maaf kalau kurang sesuai dengan bayangan Ryuusuke-san : (

Untuk shapire always for onyx dan Riena Okazaki, request-an kalian sedang dikerjakan, tunggu ya! : )

Oh ya, ada bonus ItaKyuu dikit di chap ini, hehe :D Silahkan dibaca!

Balasan Review :

Nope : Namanya juga Sasuke, gak suka kontak sama orang lain. Tapi kalo Naruto mesti mau dia :D Oke, ini sudah lanjut (^.^)

Snow : Iyalah, kan Uchiha harga dirinya tinggi :D

Cherry bloosom : Anak kecil kan emang imut :p Iya juga, Itachi kasian kalo sendirian. Udah ada kyuu nih : )

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya : )

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

3rd : Pelukan

Putih mendominasi pemandangan di perkarangan Mansion Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Salju turun tiada henti sejak pagi. Langit tak berubah, tertutup kelambu abu-abu. Tak ada yang tahu kapan mentari tenggelam, mengingat sang awan menutupinya beberapa jam setelah terbit.

Jejak kaki yang masih baru mengarah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Ah, rupanya maid terakhir telah pulang. Meninggalkan dua bocah berusia delapan tahun dan dua bocah lainnya yang berumur tiga tahun. Bangunan bergaya modern klasik itu pun sepi, seolah tak berpenghuni.

"Kring, kring, kring," terdengar bunyi telepon menggema di rumah seluas asrama tersebut. Sulung Uchiha mengangkatnya tak lama kemudian. Setelah beberapa "Hn," Itachi pun menutup telepon tersebut dan beralih pada ketiga anak lainnya.

"Sepertinya tou-san, kaa-san, minato ji-san, dan kushina ba-san, tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Pesawatnya tak bisa terbang karena badai salju," jelas Itachi.

Bocah berambut raven dan pirang mengangguk, sedangkan seorang bersurai merah hanya diam saja. Tunggu, pirang dan merah? Ya, mereka adalah Naruto dan Kurama yang dititipkan di kediaman Uchiha karena Minato dan Kushina ada pertemuan mendadak di Tokyo, bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto tentunya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tidur," kata Itachi sesaat setelah melirik jam besar di ujung ruangan.

"Ne, Ita nii-chan, Nalu mau tidul cama Cacu. Boleh ya?" pinta Naruto sebelum Itachi sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Awalnya Itachi berniat menyuruh Naruto tidur dengan Kurama di kamar tamu, tepat di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Namun, Naruto yang sudah memasang pose polos andalannya beserta Sasuke yang tak mau melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto menyakinkannya untuk memuhi permintaan Naruto.

"Hn,"

Tidak perlu penerjemah untuk mengartikan dua huruf tersebut, Naruto langsung bersorak senang karena Itachi juga menganggukkan kepalanya tadi. Dua pasang kaki mungil itu pun segera melesat ke ujung timur Mansion Uchiha.

"Kyuu, kau denganku," kata Itachi. Terdengar seperti perintah memang, ia bahkan berani memanggil Kurama dengan panggilan akrabnya, Kyuubi. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan tadi pagi.

"Terserah," tanggap Kyuubi seraya mengikuti Itachi yang terlebih dulu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berbaring di atas kasur king size milik Sasuke. Baru sebentar, tapi Naruto sudah menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, lebih tepatnya menggigil. Hanya perasaan saja atau memang suhu udara di kamar Sasuke lebih dingin?

"Cacu dingin," lirih Naruto, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seolah tak berfungsi.

Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja, ia memang merasa kedinginan, tapi biasanya cukup dengan selimut dinginnya menghilang.

"Cacu dingin cekaliiiii. Nalu peluk cacu ya?"

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh tanya. Tapi dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Segera saja tangan tan itu melingkar di punggung Sasuke, diikuti kehangatan yang dapat dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"Seperti ini ya namanya pelukan?" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke jarang sekali mendapat pelukan. Paling-paling hanya sebatas pelukan kecil ketika bertemu kerabatnya, itu pun tak lama. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Dan satu hal lagi yang cukup abstrak, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa aman. Sepasang tangan milik Naruto seolah akan menjaganya. Kemudian ia menyelipkan sebelah tanganya melalui pinggang Naruto dan sebelah lagi memeluknya dari atas. Ia ingin memberikan rasa aman yang sama pada si pirang.

Perlahan tubuh yang didekap Sasuke tak lagi bergerak gelisah. Nafas Naruto yang tadinya panjang-panjang kini kembali normal. Tampaknya keadaan sekeliling mereka juga mulai menghangat entah apa sebabnya.

"Biasanya Kyuu-nii peluk Nalu kalau Nalu kedinginan. Tapi telnyata Cacu lebih hangat dali Kyuu-nii," komentar Naruto. Nadanya ceria seperti biasa.

"Ne, aligatou Cacu," tambah Naruto.

"Hn,"

Mereka pun terlelap tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, ataupun sekedar membuat jarak. Dalam hati kecil mereka, meski tak mereka sadari terselip rasa khawatir akan hal buruk jika mereka melepasnya. Bukankah begitu Sasuke, Naruto?

.

.

Kyuubi yang mengintip di balik pintu hanya diam. Tadinya ia terburu-buru berlari dari basement ke kamar Sasuke karena menyadari sang adik tengah kedinginan. Ia tak pernah melupakan kebiasaannya memeluk sang adik ketika rasa dingin menyapa indera mereka.

Kyuubi menutup pintu kayu di hadapannya dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan sang adik. Ia menghela nafas panjang, namun tak beranjak selangkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Jujur saja ia iri karena kini bukan dirinya yang memeluk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menyembul dari belakang Kyuubi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi? Ia sudah kembali beberapa saat lalu setelah memperbaiki pengaturan suhu penghangat ruangan di kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke. Ia sempat melihat perilaku Kyuubi sehingga memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan," pinta Kyuubi, sedikit berontak. Ia tak begitu suka bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Apalagi yang baru dikenalnya

"Diam," perintah Itachi mutlak dan Kyuubi tak bisa melawannya. Lagipula, pelukan Itachi tak kalah nyaman dengan pelukan Naruto.

3rd : Pelukan

–Selesai–

Fyuuh, nyelesaian cerita pendek ternyata lama juga. Sedikit banyak gara-gara mood sama tugas sih. Terutama tugas menggambar yang jujur aja fuu payah banget. T.T /lupakan/

Jadi, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?


End file.
